rutlesrikifandomcom-20200215-history
The Rutles: Complete Discography
A few years ago, TheLazenby (aka Man in Magenta Wig) had an idea about making full length Rutles' albums with songs of related artists to The Rutles: *Neil Innes *Eric Idle *Ollie Halsall *The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band (With Neil Innes) *GRIMMS (With Neil Innes) *The Flames (With Ricky Fataar) *Timebox (With Ollie Halsall and John Halsey) *Boxer (With Ollie Halsall and John Halsey) *Patto (With Ollie Halsall and John Halsey) Many people has helped with this discography. It will be listed here. Albums Please Rut Me (Tracklist by TheLazenby) #Goose-Step Mama (The Rutles) #Now She's Left You (The Rutles) #You Better Move On (The Flames) #Is It You? (The Flames) #Boys (The Flames) #Another Lonely Man (Neil Innes) #Please Rut Me (The Rutles 2 - DVD Menu Music) #Re-cycled Vinyl Blues (Neil Innes) #Like Strangers (The Flames) #Don't Play That Song (The Flames) #Modern Casanova (The Flames) #Gone (The Flames) #Under My Skin (The Rutles - Live) #Number One (The Rutles) With The Rutles (Tracklist by pj, as this was the only one left) # Hold My Hand (The Rutles) # Things I Could Have Said (The World) # Feel No Shame (Neil Innes) # Kenny And Lisa (Neil Innes) # Baby S'il Vous Plait (The Rutles) # Come Out Into The Open (The World) # Blue Suede Schubert (The Rutles) # Rockin' Duck (GRIMMS) # A Woman That's Waiting (Timebox) # Take It While You Can (GRIMMS) # Love The Girl (Timebox) # Come Out Into The Open II (The World) A Hard Day's Rut (Tracklist by TheLazenby) #I Must Be In Love (The Rutles) #I Want To Be With You (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #With A Girl Like You (The Rutles) #Between Us (The Rutles) #I Love You (The Rutles) #High School Hermit (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #Baby Let Me Be (The Rutles) #I'm Talking About You (The Flames) #Boring (Neil Innes) #Lonely-Phobia (The Rutles) #See Me Back (The Flames) #One Of These Days (The Flames) #Fresh Wound (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) Rutles For Sale (Tracklist by Rutles' Vinyls) #No Reply (The Flames) #Protest Song (Neil Innes) #For Your Precious Love (The Flames) #Pretty Woman (The Flames) #Steppin' Out (Ollie Halsall) #Between Us (The Rutles) #Re-Cycled Vinyl Blues (Neil Innes) #Eight Days A Week (The Flames) #Glory Of Love (The Flames) #Don't Ask Me What I Say (The Flames) #White Cliffs Of Dover (The Flames) #Now She's Left You (The Rutles) #Talking About You (The Flames) #Hey Hey, Little Girl (Ollie Halsall) Ouch! (Tracklist by Rutles' Vinyls) #Ouch! (The Rutles) #It's Looking Good (The Rutles) #I Want To Be With You (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #If You Need Me (The Flames) #Baby Let Me Be (The Rutles) #Now She's Left You (The Rutles) #I Can't Help Myself (The Flames) #Act Naturally (The Rutles - Home Recording) #Tubas In The Moonlight (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #That's Enough (The Flames) #I Must Be In Love (GRIMMS) #Mr. Sheene (Dirk and Stig) #Time To Kill (Neil Innes) Rutle Soul (Tracklist by Charles E Newman) #Yellow Van (Timebox) #If You Think You're Groovy (The Flames) #You Done My Brain In (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #All Alone (Neil Innes) #Restless (The Flames) #Love The Girl (The Flames) #Randy Raquel (Neil Innes) #Boring (Neil Innes) #Lady (The Flames) #Mr. Sheene (Dirk and Stig) #Dove (The Flames) #See Me Back (The Flames) #Fresh Wound (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #It's Looking Good (The Rutles) Semi-Automatic (Tracklist by PhoenixTheOddBall) #Promises (Timebox) #Time To Kill (Neil Innes) #My New School (Neil Innes) #Nevertheless (The Rutles) #Now You're Sleep (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #Ging Gang Goolie (Dirk and Stig) #Get Your Mind Up #Gone It's The Sad Man (Timebox) #Make It Easy (The Flames) #Readymades (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #Poor Little Heartbreaker (Timebox) #Tree House (Timebox) #Knock On Wood (The Flames) #Joe Public (The Rutles) Sgt. Rutter's Only Darts Club Band (Tracklist by TheLazenby) #Major Happy's Up-And-Coming Once Upon A Good Time Band (The Rutles) #Rendezvous (The Rutles) #Good Times Roll (The Rutles) #The Knicker Elastic King (The Rutles) #The Equestrian Statue (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #She's Leaving Home (GRIMMS) #For The Benefit Of Mankind (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #Solitude (The Flames) #Back In '64 (The Rutles) #Rockaliser Baby (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #Major Happy's Up-And-Coming Once Upon A Good Time Band - Reprise (The Rutles - Fanmade) #Cheese And Onions Tragical History Tour (Tracklist by TheLazenby) #Shangri-La (Neil Innes) #Questionnaire (The Rutles) #Lying -Similar part to Flying of "We've Arrived (And To Prove It We're Here)" (The Rutles) #Purple Haze (The Flames) #Piggy Bank Love (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #Piggy In The Middle (The Rutles) #Raggy Dolls (Neil Innes) #Montana Café (Neil Innes) #Doubleback Alley (The Rutles) #What You Do? (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #Love Life (The Rutles) The Rutles (The Shite Album) #We've Arrived! (And to Prove It We're Here) (The Rutles) #Let's Be Natural (The Rutles) #Unfinished Words (The Rutles) #Mr. Eurovision Song Contest Man (Neil Innes) #The Sound Of Music (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #Hey Mister! (The Rutles) #Under My Skin (The Rutles) #Dream On (Neil Innes) #Another Day (The Rutles) #How's Your Father (Patto) #Protest Song (Neil Innes) #Jollity Farm (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #Bad Blood (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #Living in Hope (The Rutles) #Tent (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #I Give Myself To You (Neil Innes) #Mother (Neil Innes) #Sausages (Patto) #Short Blues (GRIMMS) #Quiet Talks & Summer Walks (Neil Innes) #Monkey On My Back (Ollie Halsall) #Don't Know Why (The Rutles) #We Are Normal (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #Highs And Lows (The Flames) #Blackest Of Blues (GRIMMS) #Tubas in the Moonlight (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #Hard Times (The Beach Boys - With Ricky Fataar) #Godfrey Daniel (Neil Innes) #Rutleution 2 (The Rutles) #Scarlet Ribbons (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) Shabby Road (Tracklist by TheLazenby) #Eine Kleine Middle Klasse Musik (The Rutles) #Don't Worry, Bill (The Flames) #Say Sorry Again (Neil Innes) #If You Need Me (The Flames) #Easy Listening (The Rutles) #No Reply (Boxer) #Here Comes The Sun (Eric Idle) #Dove (The Flames) #Sail Away (Neil Innes) #Postcard (Neil Innes) #Angelina (Neil Innes) #Hexachlorophene Sham - Part of Keynsham (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #Not The First Time (Neil Innes) #Now You're Sleep (The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band) #Plenty Of Time (GRIMMS) #"And in the end, the lunch you take, is equal to the lunch you make" (Spoken by Eric Idle) #Lullaby (The Rutles) Let It Rot (Tracklist by PJ) 1. Bandwagon (Live) (Neil Innes) 2. Don't Get Me Wrong (The Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band) 3. All Alone (Neil Innes) 4. Hey Mister! (The Rutles) 5. Stig It (The Rutles At The BBC) 6. Imitation Song (Neil Innes) 7. Slaves Of Freedom (Neil Innes) 8. Concrete Jungle Boy (Neil Innes) 9. Momma Bee (Neil Innes) 10. How Sweet To Be An Idiot (Neil Innes) 11 Blackest of Blues (GRIMMS) 12 Get Up And Go (The Rutles)